Owing to their portability, computers such as laptop and notebook computers can be easily stolen. Accordingly, physical locking mechanisms have been provided to secure a portable computer to another structure. The same considerations apply to desktop computers.
Even when fastened to a structure, however, the cover of the computer can be folded up and away from the base and data within the computer can be accessed by unauthorized users in the event that the owner leaves the computer unattended. Accordingly, mechanisms have been provided to lock the cover down against the base. As recognized herein, it would be advantageous from a convenience and cost standpoint to both fasten a computer to a structure and to lock the cover closed against the base using a single locking mechanism.